


Can’t Stop Thinking About You

by Swietek93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, CEO Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Jewelry Store AU, Natasha’s POV, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Some Plot, Store manager Natasha Romanoff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wanda and Maria are little shits, awkward!Steve, bareback, sexy!Steve, so is james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: “Hey, it’s not my fault Mister Gorgeous asked for you.”“He what?”(Jewelry shop AU in which Natasha has the hots for Steve and Steve can’t figure out how to talk to her so he ends up buying a ton of jewelry.)





	Can’t Stop Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> This was not originally supposed to be this long. It was going to be some fluff then some smut with zero plot. But a little plot snuck in. Not much though.
> 
> This was heavily inspired by a tumblr thread I collaborated on with Evanzski. I literally could not have done this without your ideas so thank you so much!
> 
> This is not beta’d. I do all the editing myself so please let me know if there are any mistakes. Also I apologize for any and all inaccuracies. Suspension of disbelief is a wonderful thing though...
> 
>  
> 
> Note to those who’ve read: I edited this today for a few plot errors (or conversation redo’s)

Why do Tuesdays have to be so slow? Natasha thought to herself. It was one in the afternoon and they’d had three customers total since they’d opened at nine.

 

Natasha leaned against the jewelry counter as she watched Wanda handle the only pair of customers in the store. She knew she should probably be doing something productive, but she couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment.

 

It had been a long, tiring weekend. Valentine’s Day was coming up quickly and Natasha had worked a lot overtime recently. She was tired and annoyed by how slow the store was today, after the hustle and bustle of the weekend. She hadn’t intended to work this shift, but Maria had called out last minute and no one was available to cover. Now Natasha was thinking she probably didn’t need anyone to cover it at all. It was so slow, Wanda could have easily handled the shift on her own until three o’clock when Jemma came in.

 

Natasha was just about to go back into her office to get some actual work done when the door chimed, signaling a customer. She looked to Wanda to see if the younger girl was almost done with the couple she was helping, but it didn’t seem likely. So, Natasha sighed to herself, plastered on her Customer Service Smile™️ and stood up to greet the newcomer.

 

Her fake smile faltered when she saw the man standing in the doorway. He was standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets and his posture a little slumped but that didn’t distract from how truly gorgeous this man was. He was tall, really tall, and had broad shoulders. His hair was a beautiful golden blond and when he looked up she could barely make out the blue of his eyes. He was wearing a suit that was impeccably tailored, showing off his shoulders nicely.

 

Natasha mentally shook herself. She really shouldn’t be staring at a complete stranger like she wanted to devour him- which she most definitely did. Instead, she toned down her fake smile into a nicer, truer smile.

 

The Greek-God-come-to-life looked around, seeming very much out of his depth. He spotted her standing at the counter and walked over. As awkward as he was, he still had a confidence in his step that most men didn’t have. And damn was that attractive.

 

“Hi, I’m Natasha. Can I help you find anything today?” Natasha hated the sound of her Customer Service Voice. It was so fake to her ears. It was high pitched and obnoxiously cheer-y.

 

“Uh...um, yeah,” the man stumbled over his words. He brought his hand up to rub at the back of his neck, seemingly a thoughtless gesture. “I’m looking for, uh, a necklace.” He coughed, as if to clear his throat. “Uh, for Valentine’s Day.”

 

Of course he was taken. How could someone that beautiful be single? Natasha thought, trying to ignore the feeling of disappointment this detail brought her.

 

“Sure! Are you looking for anything in particular? Gold, silver? Any kind of gemstones you want?” She asked him.

 

“I’m not too sure…” His confused puppy look was too damn adorable. This man should seriously be illegal. “I think she likes silver better. At least, that’s what she wears a lot. I’m not sure about gems though.” He brought his hand up to his mouth and rubbed the scruff his beard. Another thoughtless motion, Natasha thought.

 

“Well, let me show you what we have for silver pieces. We even have some white-gold necklaces that might be nice too. Personally I find white-gold a bit nicer than just silver.” Natasha pulled out a tray line with silver chains. Each had a different pendant. Some had gemstones, others had writing, some were plain. Most of the pendants were heart-shaped, but not all of them.

 

“That sounds good.” He nodded absently, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of black framed reading glasses and put them on.

 

Natasha felt desire spark deep within her. Dear god, could this man be any more perfect?

 

He perused the necklaces she’d laid out on the counter for a few minutes.

 

“Can I see the white-gold?” He asked sheepishly.

 

She nodded and moved to grab the tray from the next case over. She laid it beside the first so he could look at all of his options side by side. He looked carefully over the selection before choosing a sterling silver, diamond infinity necklace. He pointed it out to Natasha as the one he wanted.

 

“Good choice!”

 

She took it off the tray and placed it to the side while she put the trays back into their respective cases. Then she boxed up his necklace and brought it to the register. He paid for it, thanked her and left.

 

She eagerly watched him leave, noticing how very nicely those pants fit him. Once he was gone, she sagged against the counter a bit, disappointed. She knew it was a little ridiculous to have hoped for anything other than a professional interaction with a customer but it had been a while since she’d met someone so perfect. Well, she probably hadn’t ever met anyone that perfect.

 

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and glanced up at Wanda. The younger girl had an amused smile on her face, as if she had noticed Natasha’s reaction to Mister Greek God. Natasha rolled her eyes at the other girl and turned to retreat to her office. She couldn’t quite hide the smile on her face though.

 

 

The next day was more of the same for Natasha. She opened the store at nine, only to have another slow morning. She caught up on emails and paperwork for a while, instead of being out in the empty store. She was working with Wanda again today, but Maria was also in. She had some ring-sizings to catch up, even though she wasn’t technically scheduled for the day. She had come in anyway to make up for the missed hours the day before.

 

Natasha was in the middle of her order list when Wanda called her to the front.

“Can’t Maria help you?” Natasha asked when she stood up. Though truth be told, she was relieved to have a break from the paperwork. She was starting to go cross-eyed.

 

Natasha froze for a split second when she realized why Wanda had really called her to the front.

He was standing with his back to her, but Natasha would recognize those shoulders and that ass anywhere. Wanda just grinned mischievously at her.  
Oh, you’re dead. Natasha thought at the other girl, glaring to get her point across.

 

Mister Greek God looked over at her when he noticed Wanda’s grin. He smiled and rubbed at the back of his neck again. It made him look adorably innocent. 

Natasha plastered on her smile and walked over. “Is anything wrong with the necklace?” She asked him, ignoring Wanda completely. The younger women said she’d be nearby if they needed her, then bounced off to where Maria was sitting.

 

“Hi!” He said brightly, then winced at his volume. “Uh, I mean, hi. No, the necklace was perfect! I, uh...I was wondering if, um…” he stuttered through his sentence. “Uh, would you maybe…” He seemed a little nervous about something. Natasha almost thought he was nervous around her, but didn’t hold that thought for long. He was probably just always like this. “Could you help me find a bracelet?” He breathed out in a rush.

 

“Oh,” Natasha looked at him in surprise. Though really she shouldn’t be surprised at all, she supposed. He’d been in the day before to buy a Valentine’s Day gift. He probably wanted something to match it.

 

“Uh, yeah,” he rubbed his neck again. “Maybe something to match the necklace?” He blushed a little. Natasha seriously needed to stop thinking about how attractive this man was. He was clearly already taken.

 

“Of course,” she smiled. She showed him the bracelet that matched the necklace he had bought. He bought it and left the store once again.

 

Natasha strolled over to where Wanda was sitting next to Maria. “I’m gonna kill you.” Natasha said without any real malice.

 

Wanda just smiled and giggled. “Hey, it’s not my fault Mister Gorgeous asked for you.”

 

“He what?” Natasha looked at the younger girl in surprise.

 

“You must have made an impression on him yesterday. He asked for you by name.” Wanda said.

 

“I helped him pick out a necklace yesterday.” She reasoned. “He was looking for a matching bracelet. I’m sure there was no ulterior motive. Contrary to what you’re implying.”

 

“Whatever you say boss!” Wanda smiled cheerfully, not buying Natasha’s explanation.

 

Honestly though, Natasha couldn’t think of why he’d ask for her other than that she’d helped him the day before. He clearly had someone he felt the need to buy jewelry for. A someone who must be very special to him if he got two items in as many days.

 

She tried to put the thought of him out of her mind. But, when she got home that night and went to bed, all she dreamed about were blue eyes, broad shoulders and those damn glasses.

 

Natasha woke up the next morning, embarrassed that she’d fantasized about a customer. Someone she’d only met twice. In a professional setting no less!

 

“It’s just been a while,” she muttered to herself. “I probably just need to get laid.”

Luckily for her, the man didn’t show up again that day. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to look him in the eye after the dreams she had. Very vivid dreams. Very vivid dreams of him in his suit and glasses, running his hands all over her body, leaving beard burn down her neck as he kissed and licked his way lower.

She snapped herself out of those thoughts immediately. She definitely shouldn’t be thinking about a complete stranger like that.

 

 

A few more days went by, Natasha took the weekend off to go see her best friend. His wife had just had a baby and she had yet to meet him. A shame, considering they’d named the child after her.

 

Clint and Laura were the envy of anyone who knew them. They had a beautiful family. Along with their baby boy, Nathaniel, they had an older boy- Cooper, and a daughter- Lila. Natasha was the kids’ godmother.

 

She’d known Clint since she moved to the states when she was in high school. They lived in the same apartment building and became friends pretty quickly. He was always looking out for her, making sure no one bothered her about being new or different.

 

She thought of Clint as an older brother, protective and loving, but not afraid to call her on her bullshit. When he met Laura, Natasha was so happy for him. He had been a wreck when he’d tried to ask her on a date, so Laura had turned the conversation around and ended up asking him. Natasha knew from that moment that they were going to be together for a very long time.

 

They all stayed friends, even as they moved away and moved on to other things in life. Clint and Laura got married after college and moved to a more rural area to start their family. Natasha wished she could visit more often but the drive was too far for her to visit regularly, especially with a job that had her nearly always working on weekends.

 

She’d been working so many hours recently, though, that she had Maria manage the store for the weekend so she could visit her best friend, her family. She also used the time off to try to put Mister Greek God out of her mind.

 

 

When she returned to work the following Tuesday, it was another fairly quiet day. It was busier than the week before though, since Valentine’s day was only two days away.

 

She stayed out on the sales floor to help Jemma and Wanda with the small rush of customers that had come in during lunch time. Mostly business men on their lunch breaks looking for last minute gifts for their wives. One customer, a younger man, a boy really, who couldn’t be older than fifteen, was looking for a charm bracelet for his new girlfriend. Natasha was helping him find something less expensive but still cute, when she looked up and saw him walk in. She quickly turned back to the boy she was helping, trying to ignore the blush creeping up.

 

Another ten minutes and the boy left with a charm bracelet and a guarantee from Natasha that if the girl didn’t like it she would refund him one-hundred percent. She didn’t normally offer full refunds due to store policy on sale items, but this kid was sweet and she had a soft spot for that kind of thing. Plus he looked so nervous about the gift, she had been trying to put him at ease.

 

Mister Greek God, she really needed to learn his name now if he was going to keep coming in, came over to the showcase she was standing by. She took a breath, squared her shoulders and smiled brightly at him.

 

“Hello, again,” she said. “What can I help you with today, mister…?” She hoped he’d filled in the blank.

 

“Uh, Rogers, S-Steve Rogers.” He smiled shyly. “I was, um, wondering…” He started, looking awkward. “Earrings! Uh, that is- I’d like to, uh, buy a pair. Of earrings.” Natasha was starting to think this man just had trouble talking to people, social anxiety or something. She knew she shouldn’t but she found it kind of attractive. Not that stumbling over one’s words was a fun quality to have, but it made this perfectly gorgeous specimen of a man seem more human. It was endearing.

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Mister Rogers.” She couldn’t help but chuckle a little and lead him over to a case that had some of there nicer sets of earrings. She wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but she guessed he wasn’t a cheap man. Not if the pieces he’d already bought were any indication. “So what are you looking for, for earrings?”

 

He smiled at her laugh and chuckled a little himself. At least she had offended him by laughing.

 

“I’m not sure really. Honestly I’m not sure what my mom would like for earrings.” How sweet, he was buying a Valentine’s gift for his mother. Not many men came in for that. Nothing was sexier than a man that spoiled his mother as much as a girlfriend. He really was a perfect gentleman.

 

“For your mom? That’s nice! What kind of earrings does she normally wear?” Natasha asked. She’d thought he might be getting earrings to match the necklace and bracelet he’d already bought, but she was clearly wrong.

 

“Well, see I don’t really know?” He rubbed his beard with his left hand thoughtfully. That very scruffy beard and his very large hand…

 

I’m screwed. Natasha thought to herself.

 

“Nothing really dangle-y though. I know she doesn’t like big pieces. And nothing too flashy.” He seemed a little more confident in his speech now. She wondered if he was finally relaxing after having met her a few times already.

 

“I think we can manage that,” she smiled warmly and winked at him.

She brought him over to another display case. It had sterling silver studs with different gemstones. There were also pearl earrings and a few drop earrings. Nothing overly flashy or that hung too low.

 

“Oh! That pair matches the necklace. Can I see It?” It pointed at the infinity earrings that matched the necklace and bracelet set he’d already bought. Wait. Did he buy those for his mother as well?

 

“Were the necklace and bracelet for her too?” Natasha blurted out the question.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah.” He smiled sheepishly. “Her birthday is next week. I, uh, just thought the earrings would be good since I got her the necklace and bracelet for Valentine’s day. You know to, uh, complete the set?”

 

“Oh that’s so sweet of you!” She smiled. If a man spent this much money on his mother, Natasha wondered what he might spend on his girlfriend. “I can boxed those up for you if you’ve decided.”

 

“Yes! Uh, thank you!” He stammered. He met her over at the register while she boxed the earrings up. “Wait! Uh, before you ring me up...Can I look at the necklaces again?” He blushed. She raised an amused eyebrow but led him over to the necklace cases once more.

“So what are you looking for?” Natasha pulled out the silver tray.

 

“Uh, I’m not sure. Maybe something with an emerald?” He suggested.

 

“Sure,” Natasha put the necklace tray back and moved down the counter where the emerald jewelry was kept. It had a few necklaces in gold or silver. He pulled out his glasses again and looked at the selection for a few minutes. Damn, did those glasses make him look sexy.

 

“So, is this going to be for your mom too?” She asked, trying to make small talk instead of standing there staring at him like a creep.

 

“Oh, uh, no…” He trailed off. He looked almost embarrassed again.

 

Oh, she thought. This one probably is for his girlfriend.

 

She let the conversation lull until he picked something out. It was a sterling silver necklace with an emerald set in a teardrop pendant. Very nice, and very expensive. Was this guy a billionaire or something?

 

She rang out his purchases and he left the store again.

 

She couldn’t really believe that he’d come in three times in the last week. It was like the universe wanted to mock her or something for having been single for nearly two years.

 

Later that night, laying in bed, she dreamt of Steve again. This time the dream started with him taking her to dinner at a restaurant. Then it morphed into dinner in her apartment. He was wearing an apron that read ‘kiss the cook’. Cliche much? Then, he swept the everything off the table and had her for dessert.

 

She sat bolt upright in bed, panting heavily. Very aware of the wetness soaking her panties. She groaned and fell back to the bed.

 

She really needed to get laid. Maybe then this guy wouldn’t be on her mind constantly.

 

 

The next week Steve came in to buy an engagement ring. Natasha tried to keep her disappointment from showing all over her face, but she helped him nevertheless. He pulled up a picture on his phone of a ring he had been looking at.  
“It’s not exactly what I’m looking for, but it’s close.” He explained. It was a silver ring with a diamond in the middle and few smaller diamonds on each side. It was simple but pretty.

 

“Do you want silver, gold or something else?” Natasha asked, leading him over to the engagement rings they had.  
He looked in the case and almost immediately pointed one out to her. “That one!” He said excitedly. She really hadn’t expected him to be so fast. He hadn’t even taken his glasses out.

 

The ring itself was rose gold. It had a round cut diamond in the center. On each side of the diamond were three diamond chips in a circle-oval-circle pattern. The band was thin and dainty. Overall it was a beautiful ring.  
In fact, it was Natasha’s favorite ring they had in the store.

 

He purchased the ring and left the store and Natasha went back to her office to bang her head against a wall. She couldn’t get him out of her head. This perfect stranger, who was clearly off the market. She really needed to find herself someone else.

 

 

Over the next three weeks, Steve came into the store several more times. Each time he was wearing his perfectly tailored suits that clearly must be his work attire. He would always take out his glasses to look over the pieces before he bought them. He’d bought even more jewelry, earring to match the emerald necklace, a watch, a charm bracelet. More and more jewelry, enough that he could open his own store by now.

 

Wanda and Maria thought it was hilarious that Natasha was so flustered over a guy. And they both seemed to think he had some feeling for her, since he kept asking for her.

 

Natasha refused to believe them, even though she desperately wanted it to be true. She reminded the other women that he was clearly buying the jewelry for someone. They just looked at her, seeing right through her.

 

They were standing behind the jewelry cases, taking a few minutes to be lazy while the store was empty. Natasha leaned against the counter with her back to the room. Wanda was seated on a stool next the register and Maria was polishing some rings at the end of the counter. Okay so Maria was never really lazy.

 

“Come on! Just ask him!” Wanda pleaded. She had been trying to convince Natasha to ask if he had a girlfriend for weeks now.

 

“No! He clearly has someone he’s buying these for. For God’s sake, he bought an engagement ring. He’s obviously not available and it’s none of my business anyway. Not to mention, asking that would be grossly unprofessional.” Natasha argued. She glared at the younger girl half-heartedly.

 

“It’s grossly unprofessional to fantasize about strangers, too.” Maria smirked at her before looking back down at her work. She never should have told them about that.

 

The door chimed, signaling a customer. Natasha didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was if the looks on Wanda and Maria’s faces were anything to go by.

 

Before Natasha could push herself off the glass and turn around, Wanda whispered, “Then if you won’t, I will!” She practically ran off to greet Steve before Natasha had a chance to stop her.

Oh, fuck. She thought to herself. Maria, beside her, laughed. Natasha flipped her off.

 

When she turned around she froze. Steve wasn’t wearing a perfectly tailored, three-piece suit. He was wearing a gray t-shirt, jeans and a brown leather jacket. He was even sexier in this outfit than he had been in the suits. Fuck.

 

Natasha quickly made her way over to where Wanda was showing Steve some watches, hoping to get there before Wanda could ask anything, but she was too late.

 

“Your fiancée is so lucky to have such a generous man,” Wanda exaggerated a sigh and smile sweetly at Steve. Oh, Natasha was going to kill Wanda for sure.

 

“Uh, actually…” Steve blushed. “I don’t have a fiancée.” He rubbed the back of his neck, making his t-shirt ride up.  
“What?” Natasha looked up in surprised happiness. She hadn’t really expected that from him. Wanda gave her a significant look.

“Then who was the engagement ring for?” Wanda blurted out, Natasha cursed her friend silently for her lack of filter.

 

“Oh, uh, I just…” He looked so embarrassed then. Natasha glared at Wanda for putting him on the spot and shooed her away.  
“Hey, you don’t have to explain. It’s none of our business.” She said the last sentence very pointedly at Wanda, who smiled guiltily.

“No, it’s, uh, it’s okay,” he stammered.

 

“So are you here to buy something else?”

 

Before he could answer they were interrupted by someone else coming into the store. This man strolled right over to Steve and dropped his hand right on Steve’s shoulder. He was just as tall as Steve. His shoulders broad and muscular. He had dark hair and beautiful blue eyes.

 

Were these two grown in a lab or something? Natasha thought ridiculously. They were too beautiful to be real.

 

“Hey,” the new guy grinned. “I’m James. And you are…?” He held out his hand to Natasha. Clearly he had no problem talking to people. He had charm and good looks. He probably got all the ladies.

 

“Natasha,” Natasha answered, slightly bemused.

 

“So, Natasha,” James started. “Would you like to go out on a date with Stevie here?” Well. That was unexpected.

 

Behind her, Natasha could hear Wanda and Maria trying to stifle their laughter. They were not doing a good job.

 

“Bucky!” Steve chastised. He looked back at Natasha, embarrassed, an apology ready on his lips.

 

“Yes.”

 

He did a double take.

 

“Wait, really?” Steve asked, disbelievingly. James- Bucky- whatever his name was laughed at his friend and patted his shoulder before walking away from them.

 

“Yes. I’d love to go to dinner with you.” Natasha glanced down, then smiled up at him through her dark lashes.  
“Great! Uh, that’s great!” Steve said a bit too loudly at first.

 

Natasha could still hear the girls giggling behind the counter. She turned to glare at them but then noticed James checking out Wanda. Interesting. Wanda seemed to notice too as she stopped giggling and looked over at him shyly. Very interesting.

 

She turned back to look at Steve. “So,” she smiled. Why was she suddenly at a loss for words?

 

“So,” he repeated after her, chuckling. “Would you like to get dinner with me this Friday? If you’re not working that is.”  
“I’d love too.” She couldn’t hold back her smile. “Pick me up at seven?” She suggested.

 

“Sounds great,” he agreed.

 

“What’s your number, so I can text you my address?” Natasha asked, grabbing a piece of receipt paper off the roll and a pen from the counter.

 

He scribbled his number down and handed her back the slip of paper. Before he pulled his hand back, Natasha grabbed it. On the back of his hand she wrote her own number. She added a smiley face too, just because.

 

“See you on Friday,” Natasha couldn’t stopped smiling. She was really going on a date with Steve. Steve! The man she’d been drooling over for nearly a month!

 

“I can’t wait.” He didn’t move away from her though, he just stared into her eyes. She had to admit that she felt like she would melt into a puddle of goo.

 

Since when did I get so sappy! She thought to herself.

 

Natasha was startled out of her thoughts by James coming back over and playfully slapping Steve on the chest. “We’ve gotta get back to work, Romeo.” Steve blushed and said goodbye, following James out of the store. Before he slipped through the door, he waved at Natasha.

 

Natasha stood, dumbfounded. She honestly couldn’t believe that had just happened!

 

“Oh my god!” Wanda came bounding over. She grabbed Natasha’s elbows in excitement. “He asked you out!”

 

Even Maria seemed giddy. “That was the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.” She laughed. Oh she was definitely mocking her.  
“We should come over to help you get ready!” Wanda suggested energetically.

 

Natasha finally snapped out of her daze to point out that they were both working Friday and that she could get ready for a date all on her own. Thank you, very much!

 

Wanda pouted playfully. Natasha had a thought.

 

“I could ask for his friend’s number for you though.” Natasha grinned wickedly.

 

Wanda blushed furiously. “Oh, I...no! You don’t need to do that!” Her usually pale cheeks were bright pink. Oh she was crushing on James for sure.

 

“I saw the way he was looking at you. I’m sure he’d love a chance at a date.” Natasha said. She even thought the two might be cute together. “His name is James.”

 

Wanda shook her head and went to hide behind the counter. Lucky for her a pair of customers came in and she was saved from any more teasing.

 

 

Friday night came and Natasha was seriously nervous. She couldn’t sit down with how much nervous energy she had. She had literally been dreaming of this man for weeks. She was afraid that going out with him would lead to disappointment. Seriously, he was so beautiful and sweet. There must be something wrong with him. How could a man as perfect as Steve seemingly was, be single?

 

Not single anymore. She reminded herself. He did ask her out on a date, after all.

 

The dress she picked out for the night was a sleeveless navy blue halter dress with a lace overlay. The hem came down to just above her knee. It was simple, yet elegant. She hoped it wasn’t too much as she had no idea where they were going for dinner. She’d paired the dress with matching heels and some silver earrings.

 

At two minutes to seven o’clock, there was a knock on her door. She took a deep breath before opening it. This is it!

 

She opened the door to reveal Steve on the other side. He was dressed in another bespoke suit. This one was gray with a light blue shirt and a navy blue tie. She was rather amused that they matched so well. He had one hand in his pocket and the other held a bouquet of roses.

 

“You look amazing!” He said as he handed her the roses. His gaze was a little awestruck. Perfect.

 

“Oh, thank you!” She took the roses and invited him inside while she found a vase. “For the roses and the compliment.”  
She set the bouquet in the vase with water before turning back to him, grabbing her coat of the back of the chair on her way.

 

“Ready to go?” He offered her his arm. She finished adjusting her coat before taking is arm and he led her out of the building, stopping briefly to let her lock up.

 

“Where are we going?” She asked as they walked to the curb where a black car sat idling. He opened the back door and offered a hand to help her inside.

 

“It’s a surprise,” he smiled secretively.

She let him help her into the back seat. She realized suddenly that the car had a driver. Hence, sitting the backseat. Steve snuck in on the other side. Once Steve was settled, the driver pulled away from the curb. 

Natasha was very curious now to know what he did that he had a driver. She supposed he could have planned it just for tonight. That was a nice thought.

 

They didn’t talk much during the drive to the restaurant. They mostly just stole glances at each other. Natasha couldn’t get enough of him in the suit. She really hoped the evening went well because she had plans for that night. The way Steve was looking at her gave her the impression he was having similar sentiments.

 

Finally arriving at their destination, Steve got out first and opened her door for her. He offered his hand again, ever the gentleman. Natasha looked up to see where they were but she didn’t recognize the name of the restaurant. One if by Land, Two if by Sea. Interesting name, she just hoped it was nice inside.

 

She wasn’t disappointed. Inside, the restaurant had a very romantic atmosphere. Candles on every table and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling cast a warm glow around the place. The brick walls and hardwood floors, made it cozy. Each table was lined with white linens. Single rose vases and candles sat in the center of every table. Natasha could see a fireplace with a glowing fire just off in a side room where the bar sat. All in all, it was very romantic.

 

The maître d' brought them to their table. Steve pulled out her chair for her before sitting down.

 

“Wow, this place is amazing,” Natasha said. It really was breathing taking. She’d never been somewhere so elegant and romantic before. Especially not a first date.

 

Steve blushed. “Thank you. I wanted it to be a special night.” He chuckled then, “I’ve been planning this for a while now but I could never work up the courage to ask you out.”

 

“Really?” She smiled and bit her lower lip, touched at his admission. She re-evaluated what she had previously thought. He didn’t have social anxiety, he was just nervous around her.

 

He stared at her mouth before forcing himself to look up into her eyes again. He blushed when he noticed she caught him staring.

 

“Well, yeah, you’re gorgeous and I just...I didn’t know how to ask you. Not to mention you were working and I wasn’t sure if it would make you uncomfortable. I’ve seen other guys hit on girls while they worked and the girls always seemed trapped.” He was rambling a little, but it was cute. Natasha was trying not to smile or laugh at him. It didn’t seem to work as he ducked his head, heat rising to his cheeks. “I’ve never been good at talking to women.” He admitted.

 

“You’re doing good so far,” she tried for a reassuring smile this time. “I just don’t know why you were so nervous to talk to me. I’m not that scary, am I?” She giggled a little self-consciously. “Or how you’re so nervous to talk to women in general. You’re so se-...uh, you’re very attractive and smart and nice,” she blushed at her almost-slip. “Women must throw themselves at you all the time.”

 

“I guess I’m just looking for something more…” He answered. “Someone who looks deeper than wealth and good looks. I want more out of a relationship then the superficial stuff.” His attitude turned self-deprecating, “I guess I’m just a hopeless romantic.” He shrugged. 

“That’s not a bad thing, though. Too many people just want a one-night stand, no commitment. That’s just how it is these days.” Natasha reached across the table to take his hand in hers. “You don’t have to worry about that with me. Those women clearly had no idea how great you are.” She smiled at him.

“Thank you,” Steve smiled, his confidence growing the more they talk.

“Although,” Natasha smirked, “I’m not gonna lie… your sex appeal is what drew me to you in the first place.” She winked. Steve shot her an incredulous look but then broke out in laughter when he realized she was teasing.

Steve was still chuckling when their waiter came over to the table. Steve order a bottle of wine for them after asking her preference. They also ordered the appetizer of pan roasted scallops, then the waiter was off and they were alone again. .  
Natasha had pulled her hand back to her side of the table when the waiter had come over. Now Steve reached for her again. She smiled coyly and bit her lip again. She knew now that it had an affect on him.

 

Steve smiled knowingly at her and pulled his glasses out. Those damn glasses. He smirked at her before he put them on and picked up his menu to peruse. He knew exactly what he was doing to her.

 

So much for not being good with women, she thought sarcastically.

 

“So what do you do that you’re so rich?” Natasha had been dying to find out since the first week she’d known him. He’d bought four pieces of jewelry in the span of a week. She had to know what someone did for a living to be able to blow that much money.

 

“Oh,” he said. He looked a little nervous by the question. Not surprising considering his attitude earlier about gold-diggers. He did answer though. “I inherited my dad’s insurance company. I’m CEO.”

 

“Which company?” She was pretty impressed he was a CEO. That would definitely explain the money.

“The Rogers-Carter Insurance Group.”

Natasha choked on her water. “You’re that Steve Rogers?”

 

He blushed and smiled sheepishly. “Uh, yeah.” He let go of her hand to rub the back of his neck.

 

“I’m sorry, I just- you’re a billionaire.” She stated, still a little shocked. She noticed how uncomfortable he was though so she quickly tried to redirect the conversation. “No wonder you can buy so much jewelry. I thought you were just trying to buy us out and open your own store.” She teased to try and ease his discomfort.

 

It seemed to work. He relaxed a bit and chuckled along with her. “Yeah. I guess I went a little overboard.” He looked down at the menu for a moment then back up at her. “So, what are you thinking of ordering?” He asked.

 

“The Black Sea Bass sounds good.” She loved sea bass, but usually never had the chance to order it.

 

“Sounds tasty. I’m thinking of the Rib Eye steak, personally.” He said. He took off the glasses to put them away. She let herself feel only slightly disappointed. But she could look into his blue eyes forever, with or without them. Gorgeous blue eyes framed by long dark lashes. It was completely unfair how beautiful he was.

 

They ordered their dinner when the waiter brought over their wine and appetizer. Steve poured the wine then held his glass up to toast their first date, happy that it was finally happening. Natasha laughed and clinked her glass to his before taking a sip.

 

The discussed all of the normal first date topics, light and fun thing like favorite foods or places they’d each been. By the time their main course came, they had moved on to discussing their backgrounds, both very different.

 

Natasha had been born in Russia and moved to the states as a teenager when he parents died. She was raised by an adoptive father, who she loved very much. She talked briefly about Clint and his family and how close she was with them. Steve nodded like he could relate.

 

He’d known Bucky- James- since they were four. James’ father had been one of the lawyers for Steve’s father’s company. They group up together and were as close as brothers. James had younger sisters that they’d always had to babysit while their parents were out at some function or another. Steve felt the same way about them as Natasha did about Clint. They were family.

 

The rest of their evening passed quickly. Soon they were finishing their meals and getting ready to leave. Natasha never wanted this night to end.

 

Steve brought Natasha back home and walked her to her door. He brought her hand up to his lips to press a light kiss to her knuckles.

 

“I had a great time,” He said.

 

“It doesn’t have to end…”Natasha suggested. She knew it was only the first date, but she planned to have many, many more with him. Why should she wait to have more fun with him? “Come inside.” She tilted her head and bit her lip again.

 

“I shouldn’t…” he stated, trying to convince himself not to. He was already leaning a little closer to her.

 

“You definitely should.” Natasha leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck so she could whisper in his ear, “I’ve been wanting this since I first saw you put on those damn glasses.” Then she nipped his earlobe playfully.

 

He nearly growled and grabbed her by the waist, pinning her against the wall. He pressed his mouth to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, inhaling her scent. “God, you’re so tempting.” He was still fighting himself.

 

She threaded her left hand through his hair. “Stay.”

 

She didn’t have to ask again.

 

Natasha quickly unlocked the door. He followed her inside so she could close and lock it and before she knew it she was being pressed against it. She gasped as her back hit the wood, his hands pinning her hips and his mouth once again on her neck. This time he was kissing up to her ear, before grazing the shell with his teeth. She felt like her legs might give out on her.  
She dropped her purse and coat to the floor with a clatter, not caring about the mess, before moving her hands to the front of his coat. It was already unbuttoned, so she pushed it off his shoulders and dropped that too.

 

He kissed her slowly along her jaw until he reached her mouth. She let him control the kiss, opening her mouth to his when he pressed his tongue against the seam of her lips. He slipped his tongue inside and damn, but she couldn’t wait for him to use that tongue elsewhere. He sucked on her bottom lip before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh there. She whimpered at the little display of dominance.

 

His hands, which had been pressing her against the door at her waist, circled up and around to her back. He pulled loose the tie of the dress at the back of her neck. Then he brought his hand to the top of the zipper just below it.

 

“Bedroom,” Natasha managed to mumbled out between kisses. She was also trying to rid him of the rest of his suit. She had the vest unbuttoned and the tie undone.

 

He dropped his hands down to her ass and lifted her off the ground. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She threaded one hand into his hair and pulled. He bit down on the juncture of her neck in retaliation, causing her to cry out her pleasure.

 

“Where,” He grunted as he turned to carry her farther into the apartment. Natasha was doing her best to distract him with little nips and kisses to his pulse point. He didn’t seem to really need her direction though, as a few moments later he was laying her gently on the bed.

 

They both just watched each other for a moment, breathing heavily. Natasha propped herself up on her elbows. Steve was using the reprieve to ride himself of his shoes and socks. Following his lead, she kicked off her own heels.

 

She licked her lips before pushing herself up off the bed. She stood and looked up at him through her lashes. She slowly raised her hands to finish unbuttoning his shirt. Her pace much less hurried than it was a few moments earlier.

 

Steve stood and let her do whatever she wanted, desire and want clouding his eyes.

 

She slipped his belt through the loops of his pants and tossed it aside. Then, slowly, she slid down to kneel in front of him. He sucked in a breath. She got his pants open and pulled them down along with his underwear. He stepped out of them and kicked them away.

 

She looked up at him through dark lashes and leaned forward to lick the tip of his cock. His eyes fluttered closed and she took him fully into her mouth. She couldn’t accommodate his entire length yet, so she worked her hand over the base. Steve kept his hands down at his side, though she could see them twitch a few times, as if he wanted to grab her. She smiled inwardly and thought, ever the gentleman.

 

Using her spit and his precome as slick. She sucked and licked at his cock, occasionally pulling off to press kisses down his shaft. She traced her tongue along the vein on the underside of his thick cock then brought one hand up to massage his balls.  
After a few minutes, when her jaw started to ache, she pulled off of him and gracefully stood up. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. When he pulled away, he spun her around so her back was to him. Her fluttered eyes closed. She was incredibly aroused by his show dominance.

 

He pulled down the zipper of her dress as slowly as possible. Then followed the path of the zipper with his mouth, trailing feather light kisses down her back. He pushed the dress down and off her body and she stepped out of it. Underneath she was wearing only her black lace underwear. He dragged those off her body as well, then brushed his hands up from her thighs, gently skimming them up her arms and across her shoulders. She shivered.

 

He left one hand at her waist and brought his other hand up to her chin, tipping her head to expose her neck. “You will be the death of me,” he growled. He bit down in the same spot as he had earlier. She would definitely have a few hickeys later.  
He spun her back to face him and pushed her shoulders, toppling her onto the bed. She crawled backward until her head could rest on the pillows. Then, she crooked one finger at him and beckoned.

 

He crawled across the mattress until he was hovering over her. His left hand skimming up from her knee, across her belly, up to her bare breast. He cupped the supple flesh in his hand and gently swiped his thumb across her pebbled nipple.

 

He settled his body between her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kept himself supported on his elbows so as not to crush her much smaller frame.

 

“Kiss me,” she demanded. He obeyed. She dominated the kiss this time. Nipping and sucking, her tongue tangling with his. He submitted as well as he took charge.

 

She kissed him like she wanted to devour him, body and soul. Her hand was back in his hair, keeping him against her, as she ground up against him.

 

In a move he couldn’t track, Natasha flipped them over so she could be on top. She straddled him, gently grinding her core against him. He closed his eyes and breathed hard, trying to keep from bucking up into her.

 

She sat up so she could trace her hands up and down his chest, fingers dancing lightly over his abs before moving up to his pecs. She played with his nipples, lightly rubbing and pinching them, looking for a reaction. He bucked up against her and his eyes locked onto hers, pupils blown wide. Then she dragged her nails down the length of his chest and he moaned loudly.

 

“Condom?” He managed to ask. He hands circled her wrists to stop her torturous movements.

 

Natasha shook her head. “I’m clean. If you want to go without…?” She enjoyed the feeling of a man’s cock without the barrier of a condom. That hot, slick glide into her cunt. She shivered at the thought.

 

“What about-?” Steve started to ask but she cut him off with a shake of her head. Surprisingly, not many men cared enough to ask about birth control, so she didn’t have to say anything. This time she was completely honest.

 

“Non-issue,” she said quietly.

 

He watched her carefully for a moment, realizing there was something more to it, but he let it go. “Okay.” He smiled up at her and released her hands.

 

She lifted her hips and reached down between them to guide his cock into her. The stretch was delicious. His cock was hard and not especially long, but it was thick and curved just slightly. Natasha thought he fit perfectly with her. He had his head thrown back against the pillow, eyes clenched shut. Clearly in as much bliss as her.

 

Once her body adjusted, Natasha circled her hips slowly, grinding her body against him. She lifted up and down a few times, reveling in the feel of him. Her hands were back on his chest, nails scratching, leaving red trails in their wake. He reached up to cup her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples with his finger and thumb.

 

“Mmm, you feel incredible,” He groaned, matching her rhythm, bucking and grinding up into her. His hands dropped to her waist to help guide her up and down on his cock. His hands were so large and strong. She thought he could probably encircle her entire waist in them.

 

“Your cock feels amazing inside me.” She moaned. “You’re so big, so perfect. Perfect here, keep you always.” She rambled as their pace picked up. Desire pooled in her belly, building slowly.

 

“You’re gorgeous. Absolutely perfect, love,” He watched as she writhed on top of him, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Then he really started talking, “So strong and beautiful. Love your body, you feel so amazing. Love how you take charge, take what you want. I’ll give you anything,” he promised. “Everything you want, it’s yours. Keep you forever. So perfect, baby. So hot,” he held her waist and thrust up hard, “so wet,” he did it again, “So tight.” And again. “Gonna make you come on my cock,” He promised. “Then,” his voice dropped low, dangerous, and his eyes met hers, the black of his pupils swelling any trace of blue. “I’m gonna flip you onto your back and make you come on my tongue.”

 

Natasha couldn’t breathe for that threat, that promise. She had her own breast cupped in her hand, pinching her nipple. Her other hand was tangled in her hair. Steve brought his hand down to her clit and circled it fast and hard with his thumb. Natasha’s body climbed higher and higher toward release.

 

“That’s it, baby,” his voice a low rumble. “Come for me.”

 

Two more thrusts and she was gone, pleasure coursing through her veins. She felt weightless for a few breathless moments.  
When she came back down, Steve was still circling her clit with his thumb. She stilled his hand then brought it to her mouth, kissing the tips of his fingers. He sat up quickly and dragged her into a heated kiss. Then he flipped her over onto her back.

 

Steve kissed his way down her body. He sucked and nibbled her breasts until he knew there would be marks left in the morning. His teeth grazed her nipples, but didn’t bite down. The sensation caused Natasha to thrust her chest up, needing more. He gently pushed her back down to the mattress and kissed his way lower.

 

“Steve,” she moaned, her voice deep and husky from pleasure. She threaded her right hand into his hair.

 

He moved down her toned stomach, finding a very noticeable scar along the way. He didn’t ask, instead he kissed across the length of it and continued down. Once he reached the apex of her thighs, then looked up at her from beneath his impossibly long lashes.

 

“Can I do this for you?” He asked, even though he’d told her what he would do to her not five minute earlier. It was very sweet and not at all surprising.

 

”You can do anything you want to me,” Natasha breathed out, a smile encouraging him.

 

He grinned wickedly. “Be careful, Natasha. That’s a dangerous offer.”

 

“Oh yeah?” She quirked an eyebrow and bit her lip, goading him on.

 

He bit down on the inside of her left thigh, causing her to cry out. He brought a hand up to tease the outside of her cunt. The tip of his finger stroked down her center, barely pressing into her, spreading her slick through her folds.

 

With her hands grasping his hair, she tried to buck her hips to get closer but he just pressed them down with his other arms to keep her in place. She whimpered, “Steve.” Still trying to thrust her hips up, cursing his unrelenting hold.

 

“Say please, Natasha.” He commanded. She knew if she looked down she would see an absolutely wicked grin.

 

She stayed silent for a minute. He kept rubbing his fingers through her folds, not giving her what she wanted. He wanted to make her beg. She moaned in defeat.

 

“Please,” she said.

 

He relented and pushed first one, then a second finger into her soaking wet cunt. He brought his lips to her clit, sucking and licking lightly, before moving away. He withdrew his finger and replaced them with his tongue. Natasha keened.

 

He reached up and slipped his wet fingers into her open mouth. Her eyes flew open in surprise but she quickly closed her mouth to suck her juices off the digits.

 

He continue to thrust his tongue into her pussy, enjoying the little gasps and moans she was making. He pulled his hand out of her mouth and pushed his fingers back into her, this time adding a third.

 

“Oh, God,” Natasha moaned so loud, he thought the neighbors might hear. She was panting, eyes closed. She still had one hand in his hand, but the other was now cupping her breast. Squeezing the supple flesh, her fingers pinching her nipple.

 

“Let me hear you, baby,” Steve said. “Want to hear those beautiful sounds fall from your gorgeous lips.” He mouth outta be goddamn illegal.

 

She obeyed, crying out when he bit her thigh again in the same spot.

 

He brought his mouth back to her clit, pumping his fingers in and out of her wet cunt. He circled the bundle of nerves with his tongue, building her pleasure. When he could feel her start to flutter around his fingers, he pushed in deep and sucked hard on her clit.

 

Natasha fell apart for the second time. She could vaguely hear herself scream before her vision went white around the edges, sound fading out. She was floating, falling, flying.

 

When she came back down, Steve was laying beside her, his hand gently caressing her thigh. Thumb rubbing over the bite mark.

 

“That was amazing.” she said, feeling a little stunned. He was smiling down at her, amused.

 

“You’re amazing,” he countered, grinning at her teasingly.

 

She rolled her eyes and sat up slightly, arm shaking a little. She looked down and realized he hadn’t come yet. Well that just wouldn’t do.

 

“Why don’t you lay down and I’ll return the favor?” She said, biting her lip and raising her eyebrow suggestively.

 

“You don’t have to.” He said. He brought his hand up to cup her face, his thumbing stroking the apple of her cheek.

 

She blinked at him. “I want to.”

 

He nodded and laid back against the pillows once more. Natasha settled between his legs, her hands running up and down his thighs. He threaded his fingers through her hair and rested his hand on her head.

 

“Don’t pull too hard,” She winked.

 

“Promise,” he chuckled. His laugh was cut off as she took him into her mouth. He had to fight not to buck up into her throat, afraid to gag her. His hand tightened in her hair, not hard, just a little tug. Natasha moaned at the feeling.

 

She pulled up and let some of her spit drool down onto her hand to use as lube. Then she stroked him, slow, but firm. Her other hand came up to play with his balls, massaging them. She lowered her mouth back down and took him in slower this time, sucking hard as she pulled back. She worked his dick as far back as she could, relaxing her throat. It had been a while since she’d last done this particular act and she needed to take it slow. At least, to start.

 

Natasha used all of her tricks to bring him to the edge, then she kept him there, not letting him go over.She wanted this to be amazing for him.

 

She reached up one hand to pinch his nipples. Then, bracing herself, she took a breath and swallowed him down. She fought off the natural reflex to gag, her nose pressed to the coarse hairs at the base of his dick.

 

He moaned and bucked, his balls tightened up under her hold. She swallowed around him a few times before she pulled back. She pumped him quickly with her hand, finally letting him fall over the edge.

 

“Na-tasha,” he cried in a broken moan. His cock spurt rope after rope of thick cum, covering her hand and his belly. His head was thrown back, body arched toward the ceiling in a long sinuous line. Natasha licked her lips and thought about how gorgeous he really was.

 

When he was spent, Natasha got up and left to grab a wet towel from the bathroom. She quickly washed her hands in the sink and wiped between her legs then brought a towel back out to Steve. His eyes were still closed and he was still breathing heavily. As she moved closer he opened his eyes and watched her come closer.

 

She wiped his belly clean before tossing the towel into the hamper by the door. Then she curled up against his side. Her chin resting on his chest allowed her to look up at him. She had a smile on her face.

 

He brought his hand up to brush the hair out of her eyes then threaded his fingers through the curls as he gazed into her eyes.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured quietly, as if it was a secret just meant for her.

Natasha looked very pleased at the compliment. She leaned up to kiss him. It was sweet and chaste.

 

He trailed his hand down to caress the scar he’d noticed earlier. 

“I can’t have children,” she whispered out the secret. 

She knew it was probably too early in their relationship for such a conversation, but Natasha felt she could trust Steve with anything. Including this. Plus, it was better that he find out now. If they wanted a future together, he needed to know what that future was.

He didn’t react much, other than to quietly say, “I’m sorry.” He did hold her a little tighter after that, though.

“It’s okay.” She placed her hand over his on her stomach.

They lapsed into silence again, listening to each other’s breaths.

“Would you like to stay the night?” She asked, because she didn’t want him to leave. She was perfectly happy to stay wrapped up in his embrace forever.

He kissed her again and said, “I’d love to.”

 

They adjusted themselves to get underneath the covers, but otherwise didn’t move from where they were. Natasha tucked her head under Steve’s chin. She traced patterns over his chest with her nails- words she wasn’t sure were ready to be said allowed.

 

He kept brushing his fingers through her hair. She really would be content to just stay there forever.

 

“So,” she broke the peaceful silence. “What did you do with all the jewelry if you didn’t have a girlfriend?”

 

He laughed and pulled her closer to him, both arms wrapping around her. He kissed her forehead. “Nothing. They’re all sitting in their boxes on the shelf of my closet.”

 

She grinned against him and nuzzled into his chest. “Well,” she said. “Okay then.”

 

 

When Natasha went into work Sunday, Maria and Wanda were ready to pounce. They each had a shit-eating grin on their face.  
Why do I schedule myself with these two?! Natasha grumbled to herself.

 

“Sooo…?” Wanda dragged out the word. “How was your date?” The younger girl was practically bouncing with anticipation.  
“It was perfect,” Natasha couldn’t help the smile that took over.

 

“Tell us!” Wanda demanded.

 

Natasha laughed and said, “Alright! Alright! Calm down!” They still had a few minutes before they had to open the store anyway, so Natasha sat down at her desk.

 

“It was amazing. He took us to this amazing restaurant. It was very romantic. He was the perfect gentleman.” She sighed happily. She decided that was all she was giving them for now. At least until they started bugging her with more questions.

 

“Oh! How sweet!” Wanda looked like she might swoon. Maria rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smile creeping up.

 

“So how was dessert?” Maria asked in a way that made it clear she wasn’t talking about food.

 

Natasha grinned wickedly. “Delicious.”

 

That was all she said before standing and walking out of the office to open the store. Wanda and Maria’s jaws dropped. Then they scrambled to follow her, asking a million questions one after another.

 

Natasha just laughed and waved them off. “I’ll tell you the details later, I promise!”

 

Both women looked a little miffed that they weren’t getting the juicy details anytime soon. After a moment though, they sighed and moved on to do their jobs. Natasha sighed to herself, grateful they didn’t press her again.

 

She loved them dearly, but they didn’t need every detail as soon as she walked in. She had never been the type to spill her heart out to her friends, even if she’d occasionally brag about a fun night with a guy. But what she had with Steve was a very different feeling from the other relationships she’d been in. Not that there’d been many.

 

Natasha cleared her head and got to work. She made a quick check around the store, making sure everything was ready to go for the day. Sundays could be either busy or slow, so she always needed to be prepared.

 

A few hours later, the door chimed and certain gentleman strolled in. He had a bag in his hand. He smiled at Natasha when he saw her.

 

“Come to buy some more jewelry?” Natasha smirked, teasing him.

 

“Hey, baby,” Steve chuckled and leaned down to drop a quick kiss on her lips. “I brought you lunch.” He held up the bag.  
Natasha raised an eyebrow.

 

They had spent the entire weekend together. When they’d finally dragged themselves out of bed Saturday morning, after another intense round of sex, Steve made her breakfast. They spent the day curled up on her couch watching some movies. He took her out to dinner again that night then brought her over to his penthouse apartment. She made him give her a tour before she would let him have his way with her. He playfully obliged.

 

She had only left him earlier that morning after staying over his place and now he was bringing her lunch. Apparently he hadn’t had enough of her.

 

“Thank you,” she smiled. She turned to where Maria was polishing a ring behind the counter and said, “I’m going to take my break now.”

 

Maria just looked at her, raised an eyebrow and said, “If that’s what you want to call it.”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes, grabbed Steve’s hand and led him back to her office. Contrary to Maria’s suggestive comment, they were only going to eat lunch together. That’s not to say Nastasha didn’t fantasize about Steve bending her over her desk and fucking her from behind.

 

She bit her lip at the thought and let her head tilt to the side. She leaned against her desk, watching Steve as he pulled the extra chair closer to her desk before sitting down. He looked up at her curiously when he noticed her staring. His gaze fell to her mouth where she was biting her lip.

 

He grinned knowingly at her.

 

She cleared her throat and ducked her head. She couldn’t let anything happen between them here in her office, much as she’d like to.

 

“So what did you bring?” Natasha asked, trying to distract herself from her own thoughts.

 

“Thought you might like sushi.” He opened the bag and pulled out a box containing a spider roll and one containing a California roll. He placed both on her desk and pulled out the chopsticks from the bag.

 

“Mmm,” she hummed, “sounds delicious.”

 

They ate their lunch together, splitting both types of sushi. They didn’t talk much other than to make plans for later that night.

Things between them were moving rather fast and even though it was a little terrifying, it was also really exhilarating.

 

Natasha was very much aware of how deeply she cared about Steve. They’d only been dating for two days, and she’d only known him for about a month before that. But she was already falling in love with him. And she suspected her was falling for her too.

 

 

One year later, as they were laying in bed, completely sated, Steve held her in his arms. They were facing each, his hand threaded into her hair, his favorite thing. She had both of her hands curled against his chest, her head tucked under his chin.

 

He rolled away from her for a moment and grabbed something off the bedside table, wrapping her back up in his arms when he moved back.

 

“Marry me,” he said quietly.

Natasha wasn’t sure she’d heard him right.

 

“What?” She asked, stunned. She pushed herself up on her elbow to look down at his adoring face.

 

He pulled a ring box open in front of her. “Will you marry me?”

 

Oh, my.

 

It was the engagement ring he had purchased a year ago, before they’d even been together. She thought he had sold off all the extra pieces he hadn’t gifted to her.

 

He was starting to look nervous at her continued silence so she quickly said, “Yes!” She leaned down to claim his lips in a passionate kiss.

 

Steve slipped the ring onto her finger- it fit perfectly.

 

“I love you,” Steve said as he pulled back, then grinned. Mrs. Rogers.”

 

Natasha closed her eyes and smiled, sighing with happiness.

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
